dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Medic
| Clip Size=10 | Firing Period=5.5s | Reloading Period=1s | Melee Damage=6/12 (crit) | Price=11,000 coins | Bus Level=10 |Ability = Spawns 2 Medkits on death.}}Medic is a field surgeon specializing in first aid and mid-range combat. She is armed with a suppressed handgun and dressed in a light gray tank top, red surgical gloves, brown pants with yellow and red highlights, a brown belt with a gray buckle, knee pads, and a white combat medic helmet. She carries a gray backpack with a red cross logo and a red pouch attached underneath. She is a support unit, meaning that she provides assistance to her teammates with special abilities and/or by dealing extra damage. Medic has the unique ability to deploy a limitless amount of Medkits as long as she remains on the battlefield. This makes her an essential unit at keeping nearby allies alive during missions. Upon detecting at least one unit close enough to her who is injured or is injured herself, she will reach into her backpack and toss a Medkit out in front of herself to heal friendly units near her and herself. When she performs this action, there is a delay before she can do it again depending on her position. In most cases, she will not deploy another Medkit until a very short while after the current one disappears, regardless if it manages to restore everyone's health or not. However, she will skip this cooldown if she or her injured teammates step out of Medkit's range of effect as it is rendered useless. This can occur when she is chasing injured teammates that move past her Medkit's healing field, forcing her to quickly summon new ones until she finally manages to heal her allies. Medic can summon a Medkit before and after reloading but not while firing and attacking at melee range. She also won't summon a new medkit if she is already getting healed by one, including those created by the player or another Medic currently on the field. Because of this, she might ignore her wounded teammates while she is preoccupied fighting until all immediate threats are gone or if a Medkit happens to be nearby even if some units are still not being healed. While this is somewhat negligible in some scenarios, she will be at serious risk when fighting in close quarters as she may not dispatch her attacker soon enough with her somewhat low melee damage, which in turn can put her injured teammates in otherwise avoidable peril without medical aid. This can be easily remedied if she is constantly supported by other ranged and melee units to keep danger away from her while she keeps them alive in return. If Medic happens to be killed while deploying a Medkit, it will disappear, even if it appears to have made it onto the ground. Medic's Medkits function separately from the standalone Medkit rage ability. In terms of healing numbers, Medic's Medkits heal by the same amount as the standalone Medkit would at the same level that Medic currently is upgraded at. For example, if Medic was upgraded to level 4, her Medkit's would heal for 15 health per pulse, the same as Medkit at level 4. Her poison resistance makes her a decent ranged unit for missions containing either Slob, Epidemiologist, or both. Furthermore, her healing abilities can aid in keeping other units without proper resistance to stay in a fight longer thanks to her Medkits being capable of undoing the damage caused by poison fairly well. Upon reaching level 13, Medic's special ability can be unlocked, guaranteeing two extra Medkits are spawned shortly after death. They are usually positioned in such a way as to maximize coverage of the area around where Medic died to ensure that everyone who passes by or happened to be around her will get healed. For the most part, however, this ability is fairly useless, mostly from a psychological perspective: even though the on-death Medkits serves to compensate for a killed Medic, losing a Medic in the first place means losing a source of infinite healing. That doesn't mean the on-death Medkits have no purpose. Unlocking this ability ensures that no matter what, Medic will always be able to provide some healing even if she happened to die too soon before summoning Medkit by herself. However, even though Medic's AI can be quirky at times, it is usually far better for her to be alive and well, tossing out Medkits one-by-one and providing damage support, more than anything else. In League, Medic is very useful thanks to her bullet resistance and being the sole unit capable of healing ally units. She functions similarly as she does in-game, deploying a Medkit once she or her teammates are injured. This makes it difficult for enemy teams primarily composed of ranged units to chip away the health of her team as her healing can greatly undo a lot of damage. This may prove less effective against more melee-oriented enemy teams as they may have enough raw damage to defeat enemies with one or two swift blows, rendering the healing fairly useless. A level 13 enemy Sniper with her special ability unlocked may also prove to be a problem thanks to her being able to adequately damage bullet-resistant targets. Medic's high courage cost can also hinder team composition. Pros * Fast. * Bullet resistance. * Poison resistance. * Automatically summons Medkit. * Automatically summons Medkit upon death (special ability). Cons * High courage cost. * Long preparation time. * Low base health. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Turns into Witch upon death. Trivia * Before update 3.0.0, a level 0 Medic's Medkits wouldn't heal at 3 health per pulse, the same amount of healing as Medkit at level 0, but instead, at the same level as the standalone rage ability Medkit's current level. Category:Units Category:Support Category:Common